The human body functions through a number of interdependent physiological systems controlled through various mechanical, electrical, and chemical processes. The metabolic state of the body is constantly changing. For example, as exercise level increases, the body consumes more oxygen and gives off more carbon dioxide. The cardiac and pulmonary systems maintain appropriate blood gas levels by making adjustments that bring more oxygen into the system and dispel more carbon dioxide. The cardiovascular system transports blood gases to and from the body tissues. The respiratory system, through the breathing mechanism, performs the function of exchanging these gases with the external environment. Together, the cardiac and respiratory systems form a larger anatomical and functional unit denoted the cardiopulmonary system.
Various disorders may affect the cardiovascular, respiratory, and other physiological systems. For example, heart failure is a clinical syndrome that impacts a number of physiological processes. Heart failure is an abnormality of cardiac function that causes cardiac output to fall below a level adequate to meet the metabolic demand of peripheral tissues and internal organs. Heart failure is often referred to as congestive heart failure (CHF) due to the accompanying venous and pulmonary congestion. Congestive heart failure may have a variety of underlying causes, including ischemic heart disease (coronary artery disease), hypertension (high blood pressure), and diabetes, among others.
There are a number of diseases and disorders that primarily affect respiration, but also impact other physiological systems. Emphysema and chronic bronchitis are grouped together and are known as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). Pulmonary system disease also includes tuberculosis, sarcoidosis, lung cancer, occupation-related lung disease, bacterial and viral infections, and other conditions.
Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease generally develops over many years, typically from exposure to cigarette smoke, pollution, or other irritants. Over time, the elasticity of the lung tissue is lost, and the lungs become distended, unable to expand and contract normally. As the disease progresses, breathing becomes labored, and the patient grows progressively weaker. Other types of non-rhythm related pulmonary diseases or disorders include restrictive pulmonary diseases, infections pulmonary diseases, diseases of the pleural cavity, and pulmonary vasculature, for example.
Breathing disorders include various forms of rhythm-related disorders such as sleep apnea and hypopnea, among other forms. Disordered breathing is a respiratory system condition that affects a significant percentage of patients between 30 and 60 years. Disordered breathing, including apnea and hypopnea, may be caused, for example, by an obstructed airway, or by derangement of the signals from the brain controlling respiration. Disordered breathing occurs when a patient experiences insufficient respiration with or without respiratory effort. Disordered breathing can originate from a deficiency in the central nervous system (central disordered breathing) or from an obstructed airway (obstructive disordered breathing). Lack of respiratory effort may result from a disruption of signals from the central nervous system to the respiratory muscles.
Syncope, pre-syncope, and falls are events that may occur in conjunction with disorders affecting the cardiovascular, respiratory, and other physiological systems. Syncope is caused by temporary reduction or loss of blood flow to areas of the brain necessary for consciousness. The frequency of occurrence and conditions preceding a patient's syncopal events is often unclear because a patient may be unaware of the syncope event, unable to recall conditions preceding the event and/or no witnesses were present for the event. As a result, a large percentage of patients suffering from syncope disorders go undiagnosed. Patients suffering from syncope events can benefit from monitoring to determine the occurrence and origin of syncope events in order to provide an effective diagnosis and treatment for such events.
Recording data associated with syncope-related events can assist physicians in diagnosing and treating syncope. In the past, patient conditions related to syncope have been tested and observed in controlled environments by conducting tests such as blood tests, X-rays, 24-hour Holter monitoring, tilt table tests, and/or treadmill tests. Syncope-related events, however, are transient in nature and merely observing a patient for a short period of time or subjecting a patient to tests may not produce adequate syncope event information for diagnosis or therapy.